bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 506d (Return To Pickerington)
Plot Molly must stop the queen and save pickerington from the orb of destruction. Transcripts (Molly wakes up at around four in the morning, still in her superhero outfit. She looks around sleepily.) * Molly: (Yawns) "Mm...What a night." (When she saw the medium-sized rocket in the room, she gets up and looks at it.) * Molly: "Wow. How did this get here?" (She pulls on a lever, and the door opens. The girl gets inside the rocket.) * Molly: "Hey. This looks so real." (She finds a seat at the controls. She sat down, and noticed an orange juice box on the right arm of the chair. The straw was already put in.) * Molly: "Hey, someone finally left something for me." (She takes the juice box and drank the whole thing in five seconds. Then, she threw the empty box into a trash can nearby.) * Molly: "Now, to save Pickerington." (Molly looked around at the buttons. She pushes a button that looks like it might start the rocket, but instead a syrup-filled waffle was thrown at her face. She simply takes it off.) * Molly: "...Okay, then what about...this button?" (She pressed another button, but an egg falls onto her head and cracks open. The girls quickly wipes it off.) * Molly: "Oh no, my hair." (quickly combs it) "That button doesn't work either." (The girl pressed another button, and cereal pours down on her. Molly wipes the cereal off her.) * Molly: "This cannot be...The rocket is all wrong. It gives me nothing but, but...those! It's all breakfast-related!" (She starts up the rocket, and it blasts through the roof of the black building. It takes her crashing into the Orb of Destruction, which turns out to be a planet. The girl comes out of the rocket, and looks around. There is a blue aura dome surrounding the Queen's bigger castle. Molly enters the castle, and there she found traps and pits of lava. She went through those without any trouble. There was a super tall tower that she has to climb. It leads up into the starry sky.) * Molly: "Wow. Who would build a tower this tall?" (She heard a familiar voice. It was the Queen.) * Queen Mean: "Ha ha ha ha! Hello again, Molly!" * Molly: "I thought you were arrested!" * Queen Mean: "Well, about that...I ESCAPED!!!" * Molly: "You escaped?!" * Queen Mean: "You heard me! That Orb of Destruction is already close to destroying Pickerington, and I'm afraid you're too late for that!" * Molly: "I ''will ''destroy that orb!" * Queen Mean: "And how will you do that, hm?" * Molly: "I am in a superhero costume, and I'm sure this will give me super powers." * Queen Mean: "Oh, really? Show me." (Molly tries to make her hands glow to let a beam of light come out, but nothing happened.) * Molly: "What?! No! This is a superhero costume! Why isn't it working?!" * Queen Mean: "Ha! Pathetic!" (A red light comes from her hands and it shines on Molly. Her superhero outfit disappeared, and all she's wearing is her unzipped, pink jacket. Queen Mean laughed.) * Queen Mean: "Now, your ridiculous get-up is gone forever!" (Her stomach growled.) * Molly: "Have you ever did any crimes on an empty stomach before." * Queen Mean: "Yes, I have! I have skipped meals just to do bad things! I'm sure I can handle this one." (Her tummy roared again.) * Queen Mean: "Arrgh! I don't care! I'm going back to my tower." (With that, she left. Molly decides to sneak in, so she secretly followed Queen Mean to her tower. The pink-haired girl looked up and saw an open window. She climbed up to the window, and sneaked into the vents all the way to the Queen's room without getting caught by any guards. A small screen beeped, and Mr. Doheny was shown.) * Mr Doheny: "Molly, where are you?" * Molly: "I'm inside Queen Mean's control room." * Mr Doheny: "Great! Now, press the big red button. It's the only way to destroy that Orb of Destruction." * Molly: "Okay! Here goes!" (Molly pushes the big red button. A beam of light shoots out of a large machine gun on the roof. The light hits the Orb of Destruction, it vibrates, and explodes. People in Pickerington looked up and realized that the Orb is destroyed. Everyone cheered. Queen Mean, however, is locked up in a dungeon forever. She is really angry and is starving.) * Queen Mean: "Let me out! I want to eat!" * Guard #1: "You've been very bad, girl. So here's all the food you can eat." * Queen Mean: "Great! Just great!" (The tower lands safely on the ground. Molly comes out. Everyone cheers.) * Buppet: "Yay! We're not dead! We're not dead!" (Everyone kept cheering, until the ground starts vibrating for twelve seconds. Molly has her hands on her gurgly tummy.) * Molly: "Sorry." (Everyone had a good laugh. Mr Doheny began to lift his wand.) * Mr Doheny: "I think it's time for you to go home now!" * Molly: "Bye, Mr Doheny!" (Mr Doheny calls back.) * Mr Doheny: "See you again someday!" (Molly disappears and reappears in the forest of Bubbletucky.) * Molly: "Hang on guys I'm coming." (She climbs up the cave and finds something.) * Molly: "Wow a hole.Gilly must have come in when there was a rockslide maybe I can get in there too." (She jumps up for fun and slides down.) * Molly: "Whee(Laughs)Whoo-hoo." (Molly came out from the hole of the top of the inside cave.Gil catches her with a net.) * Gil: "Got you." * Molly: "Gilly,Goby,Nonny,Oona,Deema." * All: "Molly where have you been." (Molly and Gil hugged each other.) * Gil: "C'mon guppies let's bring molly home." (Then they went home. Everyone is talking at once.) * Molly: "Gosh! They sure missed me." * Molly's parents: "Molly!" * Molly's Mom: "Molly your alright we were so worried." * Ashlie: "Uh molly I'm sorry i took the blame. It was me who painted the walls. I should've earn your trust." * Molly's mom: "I'm glad you told the truth honey but you know I have to punish you you're grounded Molly you're no longer grounded." * Molly: "Mom can my friends spend the night with me." * Molly's mom: "Sure they can." * All: "Yay!" (After supper the guppies built a tent) * Molly's dad: "Bedtime guppies." * Molly: "Okay dad." * Molly's dad: "Sweet dreams guppies." And they all lived happily ever after The end. Category:Episodes Category:Sliding down in a cave Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes